waiting for you until of the end
by bumie Joy0103
Summary: sungmin yang menunggu kyuhyun kembali bersama malaikat kecilnya/kapan daddy kembali.../minnie akan menunggu daddy bersama mommy...


**WAITING FOR YOU**

**Annyeooong…**

**ini adalah fanfic perdana saya yang sebelumnya pernah saya post di grup fb dengan judul yang sama, dan dengan alur dan jalan cerita yang masih berantakan tentunya karna saya masih sangat awam dalam dunia tulis menulis #banyak_bacot**

**I hope your like it..**

**Pairing :kyumin, kyuseo**

**Cast :lee sungmin, cho kyuhyun, lee taemin, seo jo hyun**

**Warning:yaoi, M-preg, sad story, alur berantakan**

**HAPPY READING,,,**

.

.

AUTHOR POV

.

Sungmin, pemuda dengan paras manis itu menatap nanar pantulan dirinya di cermin besar kamarnya tapi bukan wajahnya yang sedari tadi yang menjadi focus pandang namja manis itu, melainkan sebuah lekukan besar pada area perutnya yang tak jua tersamarkan meskipun ia telah memakai pakaian longgar sekalipun. Berkali-kali ia menghembuskan napas lelah dengan kedua tangan yang masih setia mengusap lembut perut yang tampak membesar itu. Dan dengan itu sudah dapat di pastikan bukan apa yang tengah terjadi pada diri si namja manis itu. Ya, lee sungmin yang notabenya seorang namja kini tengah mengandung, terdengar aneh memang tapi itulah keajaiban yang di berikan tuhan kepada uri sungmin. Meski seorang namja ia memiliki rahim di tubuhnya dan karna itulah namja yang terbilang istimewa itu kini tengah mengandung seorang calon anak manusia di perutnya.

"aigooo….. sungmin~ah, kau belum tidur?"

Deritan pintu yang terdorong dari luar dan suara seseorang membuyarkan lamunan sungmin. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang di sinyalir sebagai eomma dari pemuda manis itu berjalan menghampiri anaknya dengan tatapan miris. Sungmin bergeming dengan tatapan fokusnya tanpa menghiraukan kehadiran wanita itu.

"sungmin~ah, wae?"

"kapan dia akan kembali…?"

Tanpa menghiraukan panggilan sang ibu, pemuda manis itu kembali bergumam lirih kata-kata yang sudah entah keberapa kalinya yang selalu terucap dari bibir mungil itu. Hanya itu, hanya pertanyaan itu yang selalu terucap darinya. Kapan? Kapan dan kapan. Hingga sebutir Kristal bening mengalir dipipi yang kini terlihat semakin kurus itu. Sungmin kembali terisak di pelukan sang wanita paruh baya , ibunya.

.

lovebuminkyu

.

Dibawah temaram cahaya bulan berhias kerlap-kerlip bintang dilingkupi langit malam bertemankan angin laut yang dingin sungmin, si pemuda manis bersedekap memeluk erat sebuah figura dengan gambar seorang pria tampan di dalamnya, pria yang selalu di tunggu si pemuda manis itu. Ia duduk bersimpuh di bibir pantai sambil matanya menatap nyalang kehamparan luas lautan di depannya. Jauh dilubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia terus berbisik meminta sebuah permohonan, permohonan untuk segera bertemu dengan sang pujaan hatinya, ayah dari calon anaknya yang kini berada jauh di sebrang sana.

"tuhan… jika masih bisa kembalikan dia padaku… ingatkan dia padaku, pada kami…"

Ia tergugu memeluk erat perut buncitnya melindungi satu nyawa yang kini tengah tumbuh didalamnya. Meski terkadang tendangan dan gerakan dari calon manusia yang bersemayam diperutnya itu tak pelak membuat membuat sungmin meringis kesakitan, namun ia, sungmin tetap tersenyum menunjukkan raut wajah baik-baik saja, seolah ia tak pernah merasakan yang namanya kesakitan itu.

Sementara jauh di sebrang sana, di benua putih tepatnya, seorang pria berperawakan tampan tengah tersenyum memandang lekat wajah polos malaikat kecilnya yang kini tengah berkelana di alam mimpi. Seorang yeoja yang teramat cantik dengan paras sama sempurna dengan si namja merangkulkan lengannya yang ramping di leher si pria tampan, cho kyuhyun dari belakang. Senyum bahagia tak pernah lepas dari bibir sepasang pria dan wanita dewasa itu tatkala si tuan putri menggumam kecil dalam tidurnya seperti sedang bermimpi, entah apa itu.

"lihatlah putri kita, sayang…. Benar-benar cantik seperti dirimu"

Dengan itu sebuah ciuman manis sarat akan cinta dan kerinduan mendarat di bibir lembut wanita cantik bernama seo jo hyun. Dengan itu pula sebuah kepiluan dan kerinduan semakin dalam merangsak si pemuda manis di belahan bumi lainnya. Cho kyuhyun, tidak tau kah kau jauh di sebrang sana seseorang tengah meregang sakit menunggu kehadiranmu, eoh?.

.

lovebuminkyu

.

Sungmin, sipemuda manis kini masih duduk dibibir pantai, meresapi dinginnya angin laut sedingin hatinya saat ini. Ia duduk selonjoran memeluk perutnya yang semakin membesar sembari menikmati nyeri dari tendangan makhluk mungil di perutnya. Di sampingnya tergeletak dengan manisnya figura yang membingkai foto si pemuda tampan pujaan hatinya. Berharap kalau-kalau saja sipemuda itu datang memberi pelukan hangat dan membisikkan kata-kata cinta yang manis padanya. Ya, hanya itu yang dapat dilakukannya menunggu, berharap dan akan selalu seperti itu. Karna nyatanya orang yang kini selalu ia nanti itu tengah berbahagia dengan hidupnya, keluarganya.

"walau aku tak tau kapan kau akan kembali, aku dan anak kita akan selalu menunggumu, kyuhyun~ah"

Ini bahkan sudah delapan bulan berlalu semenjak pertemuan terakhir keduanya. Sejak sesuatu yang menjadikan sungmin seperti sekarang ini. Janji itu, janji yang di ucapkan kyuhyun sebelum kepergiannya ke eropa masih terngiang jelas di telinga sungmin.

"aku akan kembali hyung,, untukmu,, untuk anak kita…."

.

lovebuminkyu

.

Sungmin bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya, sesekali terdengar ringisan sakit dari bibir namja penyuka pink itu. Keringat dingin membanjiri wajah dan tubuhnya ketika rasa sakit dari tendangan dan dorongan dari sesuatu pada perut bagian bawahnya seakan ingin merobek paksa tubuh bagian bawahnya. Dan rasa sakit itu seribu kali lebih menyakitkan karna ia seorang namja sangat berbeda dengan wanita pada umumnya.

"eommaaagggghhhhhhh…"

Sungmin mencengkram kuat bed cover di bawahnya kesadarannya sudah di ambang batas dengan air mata yang meluncur begitu saja dari kedua manic kembarnya. dalam pergolakan rasa sakit sayup-sayup ia masih bisa melihat dan mendengar seorang wanita paruh baya menerobos pintu kamarnya.

"omona…. Sungmin~ah

Bertahanlah.."

"eomma mohon tetap pertahankan kesadaranmu, chagy,,"

.

.

lovebuminkyu

.

.

Rintik hujan menemani sepasang ibu dan anak yang kini duduk bersandar di kursi teras rumah yang tampak sederhana. Sang ibu yang ternyata adalah seorang namja berperawakan manis tak henti-hentiya menyunggingkan senyuman menawan di bibir bershape M miliknya. Sedang sang malaikat kecil yang kini baru berumur lima tahun itu tampak terlelap dengan pulasnya di gendongan sang pria manis. Ia, sungmin terus memperhatikan bagaimana wajah pulas putra kecilnya ketika terlelap. Dinginnya udara yang menusuk tulang tak di hiraukannya atau mungkin itu sudah biasa baginya. Sekali lagi ia merapatkan mantel putranya itu ketika sang anak menggeliat kecil dalam tidurnya. Masih jelas di ingatannya bagaimana kerasnya perjuangan sungmin mempertahankan si anak seorang diri menahan diri ketika si jabang bayi menginginkan sesuatu (ngidam) layaknya wanita pada umumnya dan bagaimana rasa sakit dan air matanya terkuras habis ketika waktu itu tiba dimana sang anak tiba waktunya untuk lahir kedunia. Rasa sakit dan penderitaan itu pasti akan terasa lebih bermakna jika pada waktu itu ada seseorang yang menggenggam tangannya disaat dirinya tengah berjuang mempertaruhkan nyawa. Menenangkannya. Membisikkan kata-kata cinta untuknya dan ya itu hanya lah keinginannya saja.

"mommy…" suara cempreng nan imut dari putra kecilnya menyadarkan sungmin dari lamunannya. Oh ternyata ia terlalu asik dengan dunianya hingga tak menyadari bahwa sang anak sedari tadi terbangun dan memperhatikannya. Ia tersenyum menatap wajah polos menggemaskan itu kini tengah mendelik imut padanya.

"taeminnie sudah bangun rupanya.."

sungmin merengkuh tubuh mungil yang masih memasang tampang sebal nan imut itu kedalam pelukannya menyalurkan rasa hangat pada taemin kecilnya . Sesekali namja manis itu mencium pucuk kepala kecil itu lalu mencubit pipi chubby yang tampak memerah itu dengan gemas. Sedang sang putra, taemin hanya tertawa geli dengan perlakuan sang mommy. ia menggerakkan tubuhnya gelisah sembari menahan serangan dari tangan dengan jemari lentik sang ibu hingga beberapa detik taemin terdiam menatap manic kembar sang mommy dengan intens.

"mommy…." ucapnya tiba-tiba

Sungmin menghentikan gerakannya menyadari perubahan mimic wajah sang anak. Ia menangkup kedua belahan pipi berisi itu dengan sayang mengusapnya ketika pipi yang tengah merona itu terasa dingin di kedua telapak tangannya.

"waeyo,,hm?"

"kapan daddy kembali, mom?"

Sungmin terdiam, air muka berubah tegang ketika mata polos itu mengintimidasi kedua visualnya. Ia tersenyum kaku mencoba berpikir mencari alasan apa lagi yang akan di berikannya pada putra kecilnya yang terlalu jenius ini.

"jika daddy tidak kembali besok apa Minnie mau menunggu daddy sampai daddy kembali, hm?"

"tentu, mom. Minnie sayang daddy… Minnie akan menunggu daddy bersama mommy"

Anggukan antusias dan jawaban polos dari taemin kecilnya tak pelak menimbulkan segores senyum miris di bibir sungmin bahkan ini sudah enam tahun berlalu dan putra kecilnya sudah tumbuh menjadi anak yang menggemaskan. sekalipun kyuhyun tak pernah kembali namun namja manis itu tak pernah membiarkan sang anak lupa akan siapa sebenarnya sosok sang ayah. Ia sering mendongengkan tentang bagaimana sempurna sosok kyuhyun, mengatakan bahwa namja tampan itu sangat menyayangi keduanya, meminta pada sang anak untuk bersabar menunggu kehadiran sang ayah dan membiarkan sang anak terbuai dalam imajinasi bersama sang ayah walau hanya lewat sebuah foto yang kini tampak lusuh.

Sungmin merasakan matanya memanas yang pertanda sebentar lagi liquit bening itu akan merembes darisana namun ia cepat-cepat mengusap wajahnya lalu kembali merengkuh tubuh putra kecilnya. Bermaksud menyembunyikan wajah yang kini tampak basah oleh air mata.

"berjanjilah taemin~ah,, kita akan selalu menunggu daddy sampai kapanpun..

Jangan pernah berniat untuk melupakan daddy.. jangan pernah untuk mengatakan lelah sekalipun.. dan tetap cintai dan doakan daddy, oke.." bisiknya parau.

Sekalipun laki-laki kecil itu mengangguk mantap di pelukannya sungmin dapat merasakan hatinya mencelos ketika tak ada setetes kesedihan pun tergambar di wajah polos anaknya. Namun dibalik wajah yang kini masih berbinar menatap onixnya siapa yang tahu hati kecil itu meronta pilu.

"janji,,,"

"ne, mommy.. Minnie janji akan selalu menunggu daddy bersama mommy.. mencintai daddy sepanjang hidup Minnie"

Rintik hujan masih belum berhenti mengiringi dua hati yang kini sama-sama meronta merindu pada satu hati dalam arti yang berbeda tentunya.

.

.

"aku akan kembali hyung,, untukmu,, untuk anak kita…."

"tunggu aku sampai aku kembali…

Saranghae.."

.

.

END

hwaaaaa akhirnya saya bisa selein juga ni fanfic yang gaje abis hasil karya dari author baru yang tak kalah gaje...  
mohon review ne chingu..

#puppy_eyes


End file.
